I HATE YOU
by lj1207
Summary: "I HATE YOU MALFOY!" yelled Hermione stomping away down the hall.  "But I love you, Hermione," replied Draco making Hermione turn around in surprise.
1. You've Got to Be Kidding Me

**~You've Got to Be Kidding Me~**

"Mum, you've got to be kidding me! I AM NOT and WILL NOT go to the Wizarding Social with ….. a –a Malfoy," regarded Hermione in disgust.

"HERMONIA ANASTASIA GRANGERVITCH!" yelled Hermione's mother, Helena, "I do not mind you going with Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasely but you have an obligation to uphold your family tradition! No female, on my side of the family, has ever gone to a Wizarding Social by themselves."

"But Mum, you know how he's treated me in the past, without knowing my lineage! You, nor I should trust him," stated Hermione calmly.

"Narcissa is your Godmother and 'YOU', of all people, should know that Mr. Malfoy was forced by his father," added Helena.

For a few minutes, Hermione relooked the matter at hand. She then gave her answer to her mother and reconsidered; agreeing to go with Draco to the Wizarding Social.

"Guess I'm going to the social with Draco…. Augustus …..Mal-Malfoy ….SICKENING," admitted Hermione in disgust as she walked into the hallway.

"Draco has just arrived Hermonia," yelled Helena in a cheerful voice.

"Mum, please don't say that name nor my middle name, its embarrassing," Hermione whispered, appearing next to her mother at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Oh shush Hermonia," laugh Helena.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione opened the door to see Narcissa and Draco waiting on the front step. Narcissa wore a smile and Draco wore a smile as well, different from the smirk he usually wore. He looked less stressed and calmer; it was as if something was lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh Hermonia; good to see you my child," stated Narcissa, reaching for a hug.

"You too Narcissa," answered Hermione, hugging Narcissa back.

"So where are we going?" asked Draco.

"Diagon Alley," replied Hermione, breaking the hug and walking towards the carriage.

"She still hates me doesn't she," sighed Draco, his shoulders slumped down.

"Sadly… yes. You should have been nicer to her even though it was Lucius' doing," answered Helena, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I couldn't, Lucius had a charm on me," stated Draco.

Putting a hand on his other shoulder, Narcissa lead him to the carriage. Once inside, the carriage headed over to Diagon Alley. During the ride, the only ones talking were Narcissa and Helena. When they finally reached Diagon Alley, Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Can I go to Fred & Gorge's store?" Hermione asked.

"Yea but don't take too long and Draco will go with you," answered Helena.

"Fine, come on Malfoy," said Hermione, grabbing Draco's wrist.

Running thru the crowded Diagon Alley, they finally reached Fred and Gorge's store. Letting go of Draco's wrist, Hermione faced him.

"When I go in wait 5 to 10 minutes then enter, got it?" stated Hermione in a serious tone.

Walking away from Draco, Hermione walked towards the store and went inside. After 11 minutes, Draco entered receiving warm and kind smiles when he did. While he was on the first floor, Hermione was on the third floor talking to her friends.

"Hello boys," she stated crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Hermione," said the Weasely twins at the same time, smiles on their faces.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Gabrielle joined the 'hi's' and hugs as the twins did before them.

"So what did your mum say about the social," stated Ron minutes later.

"I'm going with Malfoy," Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"Oh that's nice," stated Ron.

"WHAT!" yelled Hermione.

"Well he good reputation in our family 'Mione … he saved me and Ginny also helped Harry," admitted Ron, his casted down to the floor.

"Who are you going with then?" asked Hermione, her anger dialing down.

"Pansy Parkinson ….we've been…uh…dating for …uh… a year..." said Ron, his voice trailing off as he began to cringe in fear of being hit.

"One…YEAR! And you didn't tell me because?" Hermione questioned eagerly.

"Well, well, well isn't what a sight Mr. Draco Augustus Malfoy," said Fred slyly, "Nice to see ya again mate."

"You too, Fred; business is doing well I see?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, young and old are coming in… even international orders," stated George with a wink.

"We heard that 'Mione is your date to the social, correct?" questioned Fred.

"Yes, but she hates the idea," answered Draco.

"I see," the twins said at the same time.

"Malfoy, we need to go," whispered Hermione as she walked passed Draco.

Looking at her fingers, she counted down from 10 to 0. At zero he bid everyone goodbye and walked out of the store. Joining Hermione, they walked to the boutique where they found their mothers waiting outside of it.

"I walked up to the counter, they asked my full name, and handed me these… your nephew, Françoise, gave them to me," stated Helena, standing up to show her that she had two dress bags.

"Bloody hell, they did it for me…" she whispered under her breath, "Francoise and the others made the outfits mum when I told them that I wanted to do it."

"Oh that's why the style is so different... Anyways, Narcissa and I, we'll take these outfits home to be pressed. Do not go to work Hermonia, I repeat DO NOT go in there and work," ordered Helena, kissing Hermione's forehead.


	2. Revealed Secrets

~Revealed Secrets~

"What am I supposed to do then," Hermione sighed in annoyance, as she sat on the steps of the boutique they were in front of.

"Well, where do you work?" asked Draco out of curiosity, joining her on the steps.

"Here; I fell in love with fashion at a young age so I made it a career, this," she said pointing behind her, "behind me is one of the biggest of all the boutiques I have in the world."

"Wow, so you started it when you were young?" he replied.

"Oh, I suppose, my older cousins helped me with the coming up with it because when I started I was only 12, so they took it over for 2 more years then I came in and expanded," she answered. "Silly questioned but have you ever worked a day in your life?"

"Yes, I work with a wizard who specializes in Muggle Photography; I fell in love with the emotion that one," he said raising a finger in the air, "still picture can express. He says I'll be a great photographer when I graduate he wants me to take his place in the whole chain."

With a sigh he answered her questioning stare. "I had to hide a lot of things Hermione, huh you wouldn't understand the sacrifices I made and my mum made."

"Of course I would never understand, Draco," Hermione softly replied leaning in, "I don't know you; I've never known you or what you've gone through."

"So you're being," he said, turning toward her his lips and hers cm's away from each other, "being nice to me new."

"Ya I guess," pulling away from his face she sighed.

"Well I assume you want to know a few of them," he sighed leaning back, "My brother, Christopher, is gay. When he found out he went crazy and started to hit Christopher a lot. When my grandparents came over, his parents, they took my brother away, horrified with what he was doing to him. He goes to Dumstrang now, but will transfer to Hogwarts this year."

"Oh …um…I didn't know…wait your brother is Christopher Parkinson?" she asked realizing the name.

"Yes Hermione, he's my brother and I took my cousins last name to stay hidden from him," added a voice from behind.

"Oh Draco don't give me that dumbfounded face close, your mouth," said Christopher walking down towards the two, Christopher closing Draco's mouth, "Yes Hermione, fire me if must but you will never find a more dedicated seamstress in the world."

"Whoa whoa who said I was going to fire Chris?" voiced Hermione.

"Well now that you know I'm a Malfoy, it makes all the difference," answered Christopher.

"No it doesn't and you are not fired Christopher plus your mum is my Godmother," stated Hermione hugging Christopher.

"Really? Thank you Hermione, thank you," Christopher sighed in relief, hugging Hermione tighter.

"Well since everyone's all caught up, we should go home," stated Draco with a smile.

"Oh please drop the smile, come on lets go," snapped Christopher grabbing Draco and Hermione's arms Christopher apparated them to Grangervitch Manor.

- "Mum, we're here," hollered Hermione into the empty foyer.

"We're in here," a voice answered.

Walking into the sunroom, the three saw their mothers laughing and holding drinks in their hands. The three looked at each other in questioning looks 'What were they doing?' went through their heads.

"Mum that's so un-lady-like of you, come now greet your guests," added Christopher walking over to his mother and helping her up.

"Christopher," she squealed in relief and excitement, as she turned to hug her son.

"I missed you too mum," he added hugging her back.

"Um, ok? I like love going on but we should get going the Wizarding Social is tomorrow," added Draco with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"We can't leave, I'm too drunk," added Narcissa as she slurred her words.

"I'll get one of the servants to find you a room; LARA!" she yelled.

"Yes Serena, I mean mistress," said the beautiful small elf.

"Ah Lara don't be afraid to call me by my name dear," said Serena kneeling down at the beautiful elf and hugging her, "anyways I need you to find these two boys two rooms to stay in for the night." The elf nodded, hugged her mistress' leg, then grabbed onto the boys fingers and apparated away.

"Mum can I see the dress now?" asked Hermione silently.

"Um no," added Serena softly kissing her daughters forehead before taking her seat once more.

"Ugh whatever," grunted Hermione before she apparated to her room.

"Oh Narcissa, what will we ever do with our children," stated Serena tapping Narcissa's shoulder lightly.

"We'll never know Serena," laughed Narcissa.

"So what's this about one of your niece's being interested in Bill Weasely?" asked Serena.

"I think it's sweet and so do her parents they've been dating for 4 years and they got married last year. Oh and did anyone tell you, she's pregnant!" whispered Narcissa excitedly.

Hearing that Hermione officially apparated to her room and went to bed with a huge smile on her face.

"Hermione wake up honey, breakfast in bed," whispered Christopher as he lightly shook her.

Opening her eyes she saw Christopher setting up a table full of delicious breakfast treats. She laughed and Christopher smiled then walked over to her bed and hugged her.

"What's the occasion?' she laughed.

"You've gotten to my brother, he's all soft and stuff; I LOVE IT," answered Christopher with a huge smile. It felt awkward to see it because she was so used to seeing Draco's serious facial expressions, and knowing that the two were brothers made it ever so weirder.

"Did I now?" she added tying her robe around her waist.

"Oh yeah," said Christopher, leading her towards the table.

"It smells delicious," said Hermione as she sat down, "did you make it?'

"YES!" he squealed.

They began to eat and talked about clothes and fabric, which is what they usually talked about when they were together. It was 9 in the morning and the sun was shining brightening up the room and their moods. Suddenly there was knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Hermione walking toward the door.

As she opened it she saw no one, but a dress bag on the door with a small not attached to it. 'I hear my Christopher was in your room so I'm dropping off his outfit before I go into town, love Aunty Cissy,' said the note.

"It's from your mum," added Hermione taking the dress bag and closing the door.

"Oh must've found my for tonight," joked Christopher walking towards Hermione.

"Ya it is, can I see it?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe later I want to see yours," he added.

"You can't my mum has it under lock down until tonight when I get dressed," replied Hermione sadly, as she walked back to her seat.

"Hmm I see," he added before stuffing a fork full of omelet in his mouth.

"Did you hear about your cousin and Bill Weasely?" she asked.

"Yes, and I am so excited for them!" he whispered in excitement.

"Me too," she added with a smile.

The two then spent the rest of the day together; they went to a spa and got mani pedi's together. All seemed perfect with world when they were together.


End file.
